You Have Us (One Shot - Bonus Chapter Master Mean)
by ineztiar
Summary: Cerita antara persahabatan antara 2 manusia, satu manusia berhati dingin dengan masa lalu kelam dan satu lagi manusia ceria dengan banyak permasalahan hidup. Ikuti kisah Naruto dan Sasuke yang lagi curhat berdua di kedai kopi (#heaaa) dan bercerita tentang banyak hal. Bagi yang belum tau, kalian bisa baca ceritaku yg lain dg judul Master Mean agar cerita ini lebih jelas. Thanks :D


Title : You have us [one-shot]

Character : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke,

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

P.S. Untuk para reader ceritaku sebelumnya yang berjudul **Master Mean** , cerita ini adalah bonus tambahan. Tetapi, kalian akan mengerti sebagian jalan cerita meskipun kalian tidak membaca **Master Mean**. Tanpa banyak kata, happy reading!

 _ **-Naruto POV-**_

Uchiha Sasuke, aku sudah mengenal nama itu sejak lama. Kami berteman sejak kecil dan selama yang kuingat, kami sudah bersama hampir selamanya. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti keluargaku, tidak ada rahasia di antara kami. Karena kedekatan kami yang hampir tak terpisahkan, aku sudah sangat hafal dengan sikap dan caranya menghadapi orang lain.

Kali ini yang membuatku tertarik untuk terus menganggunya terus menerus adalah seorang gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Yah, aku sudah mengenalnya dan tentu saja kami kenal lebih dulu. Sasuke bahkan tidak tau menahu tentang pertemuan kami, tapi cepat atau lambat dia pasti curiga tentang hubunganku dengannya. Dan dugaanku sangat tepat, dia bahkan membeci Sakura karena sebab yang belum tentu benar adanya.

Aku tau Sasuke bukan orang jahat, namun terkadang sifatnya yang overprotektif dan terlalu hati-hati membuat hubungannya renggang dengan orang sekitarnya. Dia tidak bisa bergaul dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain jika tidak kuseret terlebih dahulu. Terkadang aku merasa jengkel karenanya, tapi aku tahu mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu kepada orang lain. Tentu saja, karena aku adalah sahabatnya semenjak dulu.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau melamun ya?" Sasuke datang menghampiriku dengan tatapan khasnya, dingin dan tajam. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menyesap kopiku lagi, ini sudah gelas kedua malam ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Seperti kau tidak pernah melamun saja." Sasuke mendengus kesal kemudian duduk di depanku dan menyesap kopi yang dipesannya. Malam ini kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di tempat favorit kami, kedai kopi yang terkenal di pusat kota.

"Aku sudah malas mendengar ocehanmu Naruto. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak sedang memikirkan perempuan itu kan?" Kata Sasuke tajam, aku mendengar nada cemburu pada suaranya. Hm.. bagus, sepertinya semua trik yang kulakukan berhasil.

"Siapa?" tanyaku sok innocent, aku sangat ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke. Dia merupakan orang yang sangat tertutup, tapi dia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dariku.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu bersikap sok tidak tau seperti itu Naruto. Kau pasti paham siapa maksudku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada jengkel, dia mulai mengetukkan jarinya ke meja tanda sedang gugup.

"Kau tau saja kalau aku memikirkannya. Aku suka dengan senyumannya, sudah lama aku tidak melihat seorang gadis dengan senyum seperti itu. Dan dia sangat perhatian denganku." Postur tubuh Sasuke mulai terlihat kaku, dia menegang namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Waktu itu dia memintaku menemaninya berbelanja dengannya dan mengajarinya memasak dengan benar. Tentu saja aku sangat senang dan menerima ajakannya." Kataku dengan nada antusias. Kulihat tangan Sasuke mulai mengepal dan rahangnya mengatup rapat. Aku meneruskan perkataanku tanpa memperdulikan reaksinya.

"Kemarin dia memintaku untuk mengajarinya masakan eropa, dan aku sangat beruntung karena dia memberikanku ciuman di pipi setelah beberapa kali kami bertemu." Aku mencoba memasang tampang datar, namun hal itu sangat sulit kulakukan karena aku sangat ingin tertawa keras. Kulihat tangan Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan garis otot-otot nya dan terdengar geraman rendah dari mulutnya. Aku tidak tahu dia sedang marah atau cemburu, tapi sepertinya tebakanku tidak akan meleset jauh.

"Dan kemarin kami hampir berci-" kata-kataku terpotong karena terdengar suara gebrakan meja, Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan keras dan kopi yang berada di hadapannya tumpah memenuhi meja.

"Kau pasti berbohong kan? Tidak mungkin kau mau melakukan hal seperti itu dengan orang yang baru kau kenal 2 minggu yang lalu." Sasuke membuang muka dan menatap lalu lalang kendaraan di ibukota, dia mencoba menegakkan postur tubuhnya dan berusaha rileks.

"Loh, rasa suka kan tidak memandang lama berkenalan? Sejak kapan kau menganut aliran kuno begitu Sasuke?" kataku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku, aku menantangnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Semenjak wanita itu datang dan memorak-porandakan hidupku dalam sekejap." Katanya dingin, namun aku dapat mendengar sedikit kehangatan disana. Sepertinya batu es satu ini butuh cahaya hangat yang dapat melelehkannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hm..dia sampai membuat hidupmu porak poranda? Wow, dia pasti wanita hebat, Sasuke! Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa melakukannya terhadap hidupmu." Kataku dengan kekaguman yang dibuat-buat dan setengah menahan tawa. Sasuke hanya melirikku sekilas kemudian mendengus keras, dia memalingkan muka dan menatap ke arah jalanan lagi.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut dia akan menghancurkanmu? Aku bisa melihatnya, dia bukan wanita baik-baik." Kata Sasuke datar. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Buat apa untuk takut pada hal yang belum tentu akan terjadi. Kita jalani saja semuanya dahulu. Jika memang itu yang terjadi, berarti kita semua perlu instrospeksi diri masing-masing. Tidak bisa hanya menyalahkan salah satu pihak, _because we need two people to do a tango, right_?" katau sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pernyataanku.

"Dan aku sangat yakin dia bukan orang yang seperti itu Sasuke. Aku bisa melihatnya, dia orang yang lemah lembut dan sangat perhatian, tidak egois." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar aku memujinya,

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau masih ingat seseorang yang pergi karena kau terlalu percaya pada orang lain. Tapi percayalah, tidak semua orang seperti itu." Kataku mencoba meyakinkannya, aku mencoba melihat segala sesuatu dari sudut pandang Sasuke.

"Lagipula, aku menjadi penasaran dengan insiden dengan wanita itu. Bagaimana bisa dia terluka seperti itu? Dan kepalamu benjol? Memangnya kalian sedang wrestling di apartemenmu?" kataku penasaran, Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan dengan Sakura hingga membuat mereka babak belur seperti itu.

"Dia melukai tangannya karena kaget aku tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Kepalaku benjol karena terbentur lantai." Kata Sasuke malas, sepertinya dia enggan menceritakan insiden kemarin.

"Memangnya kau sedang apa hingga kepalamu bisa terbentur lantai seperti itu? Sakura menamparmu karena menciumnya?" kataku setengah tertawa, dan aku ingin melihat adegan itu, pasti seru.

"Nggak lah! Dia mengenakan baju yang Shizuki tinggalkan di kamar tamu." Katanya pelan hampir tidak terdengar. Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Kau masih menyimpan bajunya di lemarimu? Dia kan sudah tidak ada, Sasuke. Kenapa kau masih seperti berharap bahwa dia akan kembali? Pantas saja kau mencurigai Sakura seperti itu, ternyata kau belum merelakan Shizuki pergi." Kataku dengan nada kesal, sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Sasuke. Tapi kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu dan aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba meyakinkannya, tapi dia sangat keras kepala.

"Kau tidak mengerti Naruto! Dia bunuh karena aku terlalu percaya pada kakaknya, aku tidak pernah tahu keadaan Shizuki yang sebenarnya seperti apa!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi, dia menyisirkan jarinya di rambut berulang kali.

"Sasuke, kau tidak tahu kalau Shizuki di perkosa oleh kakaknya. Dan pacarmu itu tidak pernah cerita padamu, itu tidak membuatmu bersalah! Karena memang kau tidak tahu!"

"Tapi seharusnya aku peka, Naruto! Dia tetap tersenyum padaku meskipun mengalami perlakuan tidak adil, seharusnya aku tahu kalau senyumnya itu dipaksakan, seharusnya aku tahu jika ada yang tidak beres dengan kakaknya." Aku mulai kesal dengan Sasuke, dia hanya membuat hidupnya semakin rumit.

"Kalau begitu tebuslah dosamu dengan membahagiakan dan membantu orang lain! Tapi ingat, kau harus melakukannya sesuai kemampuan dan batasanmu, jangan dipaksakan!" kataku berusaha memperingatkannya.

"Kalau begitu apakah aku harus mempercayai Sakura? Apakah aku bisa membuat orang lain bahagia?"

"Ya, tapi sebelum kau membuat orang lain bahagia, buatlah dirimu sendiri bahagia dulu. Dan dimulai dengan membuka hatimu dan tidak menahan perasaanmu." Kataku lega, akhirnya Sasuke bisa membuka hatinya sedikit untuk orang lain.

"Hm... aku akan coba." Katanya singkat sambil meneguk kopinya hingga habis, aku melihat jam tanganku dan sekarang sudah jam 12 malam.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubuganmu dengan cewek korea itu?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang sangat mengagetkan, membuatku tersedak kopi yang sedang kuminum.

"Nggak ada cewek korea, kau dengar berita darimana?" kataku kesal, aku tidak ingin mengakui bahwa aku tidak pernah mendekati wanita hanya karena ingin membuat ibuku kesal.

"Dari rumput yang bergoyang, jadi, kau sudah menyerah membuat kesal ibumu?" kata Sasuke tajam. Aku hanya diam sambil meneguk kopiku, mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Nggak, dia cuma rekan bisnis, bukan siapa-siapa." Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk, tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar ayahmu? Apa dia masih dikejar banyak wanita karena rambut pirang dan wajah adonis nya itu?" kata Sasuke dengan nada sambil lalu. Terkadang aku merasa heran dengan Sasuke, dia yang biasanya pendiam bisa berbicara banyak jika sedang denganku, tetapi jika ada orang lain selain kami, maka sifat pendiamnya akan kambuh lagi sehingga terkadang aku yang harus memulai pembicaraan dengan yang lain.

Namun aku bersyukur, karena Sasuke yang sinis dan tertutup itu mau membuka dirinya kepadaku.

"Hmm.. begitulah.. tapi okaasan malah senang dengan hal itu dan malah bersikap ramah dengan wanita yang mengejar otousan, hingga para wanita itu malah ketakutan karena takut okaasan melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka." Kataku tertawa terbahak, karena aku tahu reputasi ibuku terbilang buruk di mata khalayak umum karena emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Tapi begitu dia bersikap tenang di depan wanita yang mengejar ayahku, malah membuat mereka merasa perlu waspada.

"Yah, dan kau sangat senang karena dengan itu waktu ayahmu untuk keluarga menjadi lebih banyak. Pengganggu ayahmu sudah lari karena ibumu." Kata Sasuke sambil mendengus kecil. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menatap ke luar melalu kaca kafe, jalanan sangat legang karena hujan deras dan hari sudah malam.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita harus pulang karena hari sudah malam. Aku tidak ingin membuat okaasan khawatir, sepertinya otousan tidak pulang lagi karena lembur." Aku melihat layar handphoneku, ibuku mengirim pesan menanyakan keberadaanku.

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang ke apartemen?" tanya Sasuke, dia beranjak keluar dari kafe.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku akan menjemput otousan dikantor dan menyeretnya pulang. Untuk hari ini mungkin aku akan tidur dirumah, bukan di apartemen." Aku segera beranjak dan menuju kantor otousan di kawasan Jakarta Utara, dalam perjalanan aku memikirkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Otousaaannnn..." kataku berteriak sambil mendobrak masuk ke ruangannya. Aku melihat ayahku mengerutkan dahi dan mencoret-coret dengan kertas bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Otousan, ayo pulang! Ini sudah hampir pagi, okaasan mencarimu." Aku melongok melihat ke kertas yang dia baca, sepertinya masalah finansial perusahaan.

"Naruto, kau datang? Maaf aku lupa waktu, tunggu sebentar." Katanya sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Kulihat wajahnya yang pucat dan lelah, sepertinya otousan bekerja non-stop seharian.

"Sudalah lupakan, segera telepon okaasan sekarang dan bilang padanya bahwa otousan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku akan menyelesaikan laporan otousan disini." Kataku sambil menggulung lengan kemejaku dan mulai mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Tapi kau kan ada syuting besok? Bagaimana dengan laporannya, kau kan tidak tahu kondisi perusahaan, a-" ayahku belum selesai berbicara dan aku sudah mendorongnya keluar dari kantornya.

"Naruto, kau serius?" kata ayahku sambil menatapku, terlihat kantong matanya yang menghitam membuatku merasa sedih melihatnya seperti ini.

"Otousan, aku merupakan salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan ini. Sedikit banyak aku tau bagaimana keadaan disini, jadi jangan khawatir. Cepatlah pulang!" Ayahku mendesah sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan tangannya, dia mengangguk kemudian memelukku sejenak.

"Baiklah, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Pulang saja jika lelah, biar nanti kita kerjakan setelah semua mendapat istirahat yang cukup." Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang.

 _ **The end**_

 **Yeayy,,, bonus chapter sudah selesai. Berarti secara resmi Master Mean sudah tamat... Horrayyy (lambaikan tangan pada kamera). So, siapa sih yang gak mau sama Naruto? Cowok humoris, berbakti sama orangtua, gak player lagii! Wohoooo.. jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian? Siapa karakter favorit kalian di cerita ini? Jangan lupa tulis review, like dan follow ya :D**

 **Thanks you minna san, sampai berjumpa lagi! :***

 **Your favourite author,**

 **sloppywriter**


End file.
